Saindo da rotina
by Carolmolly
Summary: A vida de Lily estava muito chata, mas não é que um dia com James pode consertar? Fic de presente para a Mari   Nyaaa XD Parabéns   Lily&James One short.


Inserto certo, sua vida era totalmente programada. Caindo em uma rotina estranha sempre que acontecia algo de novo. Por algum tempo ele foi a sua novidade, estragando com a sua rotina de modo drástico, de um dia para o outro a convidando para sair.

Ela se exaltou, como seria ele capaz de estragar a sua rotina sua vida regrada?! Uma raiva tomou conta de si, coisa que nunca acontecia com a comportada Evans, mas de certa forma aquilo a fez se sentir viva...

Mas sua vida era sempre regrada, e caia em uma rotina chata, e ela disse não, e aquilo virou rotina. Ela já sabia as falas, as desculpas, tudo de cor. Era incrível que até o mais bagunceiro dos marotos caia em uma rotina.

O mesmo pedido, a mesma resposta, e tudo ia se tornando muito chato. Ele alegrava sua vida, como se não fizesse parte dela, despertava uma raiva gostosa. Um sentimento vivo. Até que um dia ele se tornou normal, as brigas se tornaram normais, e seu ódio se tornou real... Ele havia se tornado sua rotina.

E em uma noite qualquer, afundada em um tédio profundo ela pediu pela primeira vez que ele estragasse a sua rotina, que o seu dia começasse diferente, que quebrasse aquela rotina...

Os raios de sol iluminaram seu rosto, incomodando seus olhos que lutavam para abrir. Piscou algumas vezes sonolenta, notando um silencio incomum. Olhou em volta sentindo um calafrio subir a espinha. Estava sozinha no dormitório.

Olhou para o relógio de forma hesitante, logo se arrependendo pelo feito. 13:45. Esses números rondaram sua cabeça como se ainda estivesse dormindo. Mas com um estalo ela acordou... Estava mais do que atrasada.

-Calma Lily, calma isso só pode ser um sonho... – ela falou com sigo mesma tentando manter a calma, não podia acreditar que além de perder todas as aulas da manhã, ainda perdera o almoço!

Ao se lembrar da preciosa refeição, seu estomago roncou. Teria de descer de qualquer forma, não podia ficar o dia inteiro trancada no dormitório... Vestiu seu uniforme com certa pressa. E desceu as escadas se deparando com um salão comunal vazio... Ou quase.

-Lily?! – uma voz mais que conhecida invadiu seus ouvidos.

-Potter. – disse ela em um sussurro temeroso, virando para encara-lo. Ainda estava sonolenta. Se jogou em uma poltrona qualquer, vendo o seu dia perfeito ir para o espaço junto com toda aquela rotina.

Viu ele se aproximar para lhe falar algo, fechou os olhos suspirando.

-Eu e mina boca grande. – disse ela ao se lembrar de seu pedido, queria arremessar sua cabeça contra a parede.

-O que disse? – perguntou James se sentando na poltrona ao lado.

-Nada não... – disse ela relaxada.

-Lily... – James começou a falar estranhando o comportamento da garota.

Ela reconheceu aquele chamado, a mesma entonação de voz melada no qual ele usava para convida-la para sair, todos os dias... Ela abriu os olhos de vez, se levantando da poltrona decidida, estava nervosa com sigo mesma, estava estranhamente decidida a fazer algo novo.

Ela quis mudar.

-_Desta vez isso não vai virar uma rotina. _– ela elaborou em pensamento. E parou em frente a James, o deixando surpreso e confuso. –Vamos. – sua voz saiu seria, em quanto sua mão puxava-o pelo braço, arrastando para qualquer lugar fora dali.

-Como? – perguntou James bastante confuso ao passar pela passagem.

-É Potter, não era isso que queria? Me convidar para sair. Bem isso é um encontro! – sua razão queria fazê-la parar, mas daquela vez seu lado impulsivo saiu do controle. – _Eu só posso estar bêbada... _– ela constatou ao notar que havia dito aquelas palavras, mas aquilo lhe pareceu estranhamente natural.

Não eram palavras elaboradas, calculadas, nem foram muito pensadas, não havia calculado nada, não havia programado nada, tudo estava fugindo de seu controle de forma rápida, e sem que desse conta, já estava falando, já estava andando já estava sentindo.

Sorriu ao constatar que pela primeira vez em anos, ela estava sendo ela mesma, sem medir as conseqüências de seus atos ou suas palavras, e pela primeira vez em anos ela se sentia muito bem com isso.

James logo voltou a realidade sorrindo de forma marota, e a puxando pela mão.

-Então James para onde vamos? – uma pergunta feita de forma natural, em quanto ela o seguia pelos corredores

-O que disse? – James parou de imediato ao escutar seu nome, sendo pronunciado com tanta naturalidade, como se não tivesse existido todos aqueles anos de brigas entre eles.

-Para onde vamos? – repetiu Lily se dando conta que havia o chamado pelo primeiro nome, como nunca fizera antes.

-Você me chamou de James. – ele falou meio abobado.

-Uê esse não é o seu nome? – falou Lily como se fosse a coisa mais simples do mundo. "_Isso Lily não deixe ele te vencer! Haja com naturalidade! _"- enquanto ela dizia em pensamento.

James estava mais confuso que nunca. Aquela não podia ser a Lily que ele conhecia, mas definitivamente ele estava adorando a nova forma dela ser.

-Tudo bem já que você não me responde, eu decido. Vamos para a cozinha, até agora eu não comi nada...

Sem dizer mais nada foram até a cozinha. Não ouve mais conversas, mais palavras, Lily comeu em silencio, e em silencio ficaram até irem para os jardins.

-Tudo bem então o que faremos agora? – perguntou Lily animada.

-Vamos para Hogsmead. – disse James sorrindo.

-Então vam... – Lily não pode terminar de falar, pois James a calou ao escutar passos no corredor. Para não serem pegos, James a empurrou para dentro de um armário de vassouras e entrou.

-O que pensa que esta fazendo Potter?! – "_Era o que me faltava, basta eu ser um pouco mais educada com ele, e ele já se acha na liberdade de me trancar dentro de um armário e fazer o que quiser..._". – pensava Lily raivosa.

James nada disse apenas fez sinal para que ela se calar

-Oras, eu não vou me calar! Quem você pensa que é?! – Lily continuou falando.

James se aproximou ainda mais.

-"_Por favor que ela não me mate_" – pensou ele antes de calar sua boca com um beijo.

Era certo que havia sido apenas um encostar de lábios, mas foi o suficiente para paralisar seu corpo, acelerar seu coração e sumir com sua voz. Lily não entendia o que estava acontecendo, e tudo foi rápido de mais.

Sem que percebesse ela estava o abraçando, e aprofundando o beijo.

-"_Lily acorde ele é o Potter! Empurre-o_!" – sua consciência gritava.

Se fosse um dia normal ela o faria, ela daria voz a razão, mas naquele dia o que mais queria era se livrar de tudo isso.

-"_Ah cala a boca!"_ – ela gritou em pensamento. Naquele momento em que seus lábios se juntavam, ela se sentia completa. Ela estava fazendo o que há tempos desejava, mas nunca admitia, ela estava amando-o de forma livre.

James apenas aproveitava aquele lado de sua ruiva, era incrível a cada dia ele conhecia um lado dela, e com máxima certeza era aquele o que ele mais gostava. Se separaram sedo de mais. James esperava um tapa, mas o que recebeu foi um sorriso.

Saíram do armário quando tiveram certeza de que não havia ninguém do lado de fora. Saíram correndo para os jardins.

Era como se só existissem eles. Ficaram andando de mãos dadas, como se nunca tivesse acontecido nenhuma briga, nenhum desentendimento.

-Lily quer namorar comigo? – perguntou confiante, sorrindo.

-Ora Potter! – ela começou séria como fosse lhe dar uma bronca. – É claro. – disse ela sorrindo.

Infelizmente o dia passou rápido de mais, e na hora do jantar tiveram que se separar.

-Lily! O que esteve fazendo o dia todo?! – Mary sua melhor amiga lhe perguntou logo que se encontraram.

-Saindo da rotina. – disse Lily sorrindo e olhando para James.

_**Fim**_

_**N/A : Fic de presente para a Mari . Te amu amigaa Feliz aniversario! **_

_**(Tomara que tenha gostado da fic...) Ela ficou meio ruim, mas é de coração **_

_**Se gostaram mandem reviews **_

♥_**BJUS♥**_


End file.
